nordyckafandomcom-20200215-history
Plik:Hamferð - Deyðir varðar
Opis From TUTL´s webshop - http://www.tutl.com/shop/index.php?productID=704 iTunes preorder: http://bit.ly/EvstPreOrder Subscribe TutlTV: http://goo.gl/VHGVxN From EMP - http://www.emp.de/art_270436/ Visit Hamferð's Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/hamferdofficial Hamferð Ham:fer is a Faroese term for the living images of sailors appearing before their loved ones. Written recordings of these apparitions are a recurrence within the toilsome and sorrowful depths of Faroese history, and this is where Hamferð, the band, draws its inspiration. Love, loss and solitude compose the core of the bands poetic lyricism. The great importance of Faroese culture can not only be recognized in the name of the band: The lyrics of their mournful almost dreamy songs are also written in Faroese which makes them mysterious and exotic. On stage, Hamferð cause a unique, mystical atmosphere that creates a pull towards another world. As Sigur Rós of the Metal genre, they produce a sound that has no equal. In the band's short lifetime of 5 years, Wacken Metal Battle winners of 2012 Hamferð have achieved a lot and proven their courage and singularity more than once. Founded in 2008 they swiftly played a lot of important festivals like Iceland Airwaves or G! Festival. In December 2010 their appraised debut EP Vilst er síðsta fet was released. In 2011 they teamed up with a few other bands to conquer Europe with the Dead Tyrants Tour. Their singularity made them garner much praise and distinguished them from the other artists. 2012 proved even more successful for the band: Slowly commencing the writing process for their debut album, the band also went on win the national round of the first Faroese Wacken Metal Battle, and emerged victorious in the finals at Wacken against contestants from 29 other countries. The success at Wacken gave way to extensive exposure. And once again, Hamferð proved their courage: To be able to continue their work without unwanted influences, they turned down the gained label contract with world-famous metal label Nuclear Blast. At the start of 2013, the doomy sextet, still forging ahead, delivered a great show at the annual Eurosonic festival. Following this show, the band made it possible to play a venue which no one would have imagined for a metal band and thus proved their courage again: Havnar Kirja, the oldest church in the capital of Tórshavn, was chosen as venue for this unique show. The show was given special treatment, with organs and the participation of Tórshavnar male choir in the psalm Harra Guð títt Dýra Navn og Æra God thy precious name and honour. A daring move, but an ultimately highly successful one, which will be remembered as a milestone in the music history of the Faroe Islands. Hamferð will release their much anticipated debut full-length album on November 15th 2013. With a highly engaging and full-fledged concept, both musically and visually, the album builds on some of the musical ideas of the preceding EP -- Vilst er síðsta fet -- and continues the overarching storyline. But the strengthened songwriting, a more raw and powerful production as well as beautiful artwork promises that this will be the high point of Hamferð's creative work so far. Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Wyspy Owcze Kategoria:Hamferð